Naruto Ketchum el campeón de Maestro Pokemon
by Plateus
Summary: envolvamonos en el mundo de los pokemon con naruto Ketchum que junto con sus pokemon tendran que recorrer un camino que les pondra obstaculos que resolver. pareja no decidida
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Ketchum

Bienvenidos sean al mundo de Pokemon un globo giratorio de maravillas, hogar de una infinita variedad de creaturas, demasiado variadas para comprenderlas cientos tal vez miles formadas meticulosamente por las fuerzas de la naturaleza en toda su gloria, como solo la naturaleza puede no importa en qué rincón del mundo se encuentren pueden estar seguros que encontraran Pokemon ahí también , volando por los aires rasando las nubes , y navegando las corrientes submarinas. Compartiendo la majestuosidad de las montañas y animando nuestros exuberantes bosques, felices hacen su hogar en los campos de hierbas, incluso nuestras grandes ciudades están repletas de ellos.

Personas y Pokemon se pones de acuerdo para compartir la meta en las batallas Pokemon , buscando ser amigos, camaradas y maestros Pokemon .

Lo que nos lleva a una historia de un joven entrenador que dedicara su vida al amor por los Pokemon

Esta es la historia de:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Ketchum**

Pero como toda historia tiene un pasado , un pasado sombrío marcado por la traición de un hombre: 

Pueblo paleta año 1993 casa de Delia

_n..o , no puede ser porque me engaño así , como pude ser tan estúpida y dejarme engañarme así_ sollozaba una mujer pelirrojo-castaño _Yo pensé que me amaba , porque lo hiciste Minato_

Esta mujer era Delia Oak sobrina del profesor reconocido , lloraba por enterarse que un "novio" Minato Namikaze la engañaba , se entero al verlo en la televisión ya que el es el séptimo cerebro de la batalla de la frontera anuncio su matrimonio con Kushina Uzumaki una respetada modelo.

Ella anduvo saliendo con el rubio por lo menos tres años , en ese tiempo ella fue de lo mas feliz ,si bien su relacionera a distancia y secreta ya que su fama podría atraer a gente indeciada fue bastante fructífera.

Pero los últimos meses se había comportado de manera rara ya que no le hablaba tanto y no contestaba sus llamadas. Con esto se dio cuenta que fue un juguete para el.

Ahora un mes después de su ultimo encuentro se entero de algo

-estoy embarazada

9 meses después

Vamos es hora de su mema(leche) , haber quien tiene hambre_ le hablaba la nueva mama de de un bebe rubio con una pequeñísimas partes en las puntas de color castallo como su madre _ese es mi pequeño Naruto_ exclamaba contenta

Naruto Oak hijo de la soltera Delia Oak era un bebe de curioso pelo con una lindas marcas en las mejillas. Este niño al nacer fue la felicidad de delia ya que ella en ningún momento pensaría en abandonarlo o abortar ya que el pequeño no tiene la culpa de su padre. Su nombre fue puesto gracias a un libro escrito por su padrino secreto Jiraiya el tío de Minato y su maestro Pokemon "La historia de un entrenador audaz".

El autodenominado "súper pervertido" fue una gran ayuda para Delia junto con su tío ya que ellos le consiguieron una casa y unos muebles no pudo estar más que agradecida con ellos por haberla ayudado tanto.

4 años después

_¿quién eres tú? Pregunto el rubio a un azabache mayor

_ yo soy tu nuevo papa Naruto?

_ papa_ digo el oji-azul impactado

_ si cariño nuestro nuevo apellido es Ketchum- digo su madre_ yo me cazare con Ashtom Ketchump espero que no te moleste_

_yattta si un papa nuevo_ el niño saltava de alegría ya que el señor Ketchum siempre fue bueno con el_ molestarme , como podría mlestarme si el señ..

-Papa Naru_ corrigió su madre con una sonrisa_

_jeje perdón es la costumbre, papa siempre fue bueno con migo y le gustan los Pokemon tanto como a mi y ya veras sere el mejor entrenador Pokemon y te superare_

_Eso lo veremos pequeño Carterpie_ digo el señor Ketchum_ ven aquí soy un gran Pidgot en busca de su cena grrrrrr_ y haci enpezo aa correrlo entre risas con Delia.

1 Año después cementerio de pueblo paleta

Era un dia oscuro para Delia y Naruto , que junto con el profesor Oak y los pueblerinos sollozaban por la perdida del entrenador y ahora padre Ashtom Ketchum

_No tengo suerte en el amor , querido porque te fuiste _ lloraba con pene la ahora señora Ketchum

_papa me prometiste que verías como recivia mi inicial , me eseñarias a batallar y me convertiría en campeón de la liga porque te fuiste_

Mas tarde en la casa Ketchum

Delia junto a su hijo veían la foto de la boda de hace unos meses atrás, otra de los tres saltando sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo que dio positivo y la mas reciente se ve a Naruto sostenido por el azabache observando a una pálida y cansada Delia sostener a un pequeño bebe azabache con ojos chocolate y una marcas en las mejillas como su hermano mayor solo que con forma de "Z" llamado Ash Ketchum en honor a su padre.

BUENO ESTA ES MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE(y si no váyanse al demonio) SOY NOVATO EN ESTO HACI ESPERO SUS OPINIONES

GRACIAS Y SALUDA SU SERVIDOR


	2. Chapter 2 una amista comienza

Así que quieres ser un maestro Pokemon

Quieres convertirte en el mejor

quiero que luchar luchar luchar

Con valor y convicción

Corriendo riesgos sin dudar hasta ser el mejor

Y aquí por ser mejor ¡ en cualquier lugar!

La victoria llegara

Porque vivimos (somos)en un mundo ¡POKEMON ¡

PO-KE-MON

Yo quiero ser un¡ gran maestro Pokemon ¡(un gran maestro)

Vivimos (somos) en un mundo Pokemon

PO-KE-MON

Me esforzare sin titubear ¡la victoria al de alcanzar!

Asi un maestro quieres ser

PO-KE-MON

Quieres convertirte en el mejor!

Vivimos en un mundo Pokemon

POKEMON

Yo quiero ser un gran maestro Pokemon!

PO-KE-MON

Capítulo 2:una historia inicia ¡Conociendo al dragón y a la hada!

TRES AÑOS DE LA MUERTE DE ASHTOM KETCHUM

Era una mañana maravillosa en pueblo paleta el sol brillaba , las personas empezando sus vidas cotidianas, los niños preparándose para un día esplendoroso lleno de risas y juegos.

En una casa color celeste , con el techo rojo se vive una cosa un poco peculiar: 

_¡ASH YA VERAS VEN AQUÍ NO PUEDES ANDAR DESNUDO!_ Gritaba una mujer entrando en los treinta años _¡NARUTO ATRAPALO!

_ya falta poco_ menciono una vocecita _¡TE TENGO PEQUEÑO CARTERPIE!_ alabo un niño rubio de 8 años vestido con una camisa negra , unos pantalones naranja y unas sandalias azules

La madre una mujer llamada Delia Ketchum suspiraba cansada al ver como su hijo menor Ash corría desnudo y no se dejaba vestir.

_hay este niño me salió energético igual a su hermano _ suspiro Delia

_hey yo no soy energético_ exclamo con los ojos entrecerrados

_perdón tienes razón no eres energético!_ respondió con una sonrisa la señora

Esta respuesta hizo sonreír al patilludo ya que su madre le daba la razón

_ tu eres hiperactivo_ exclamo , haciendo que su hijo se caiga al estilo anime

_mejor me callo_ respondió cansado_ bueno Ash . . . . adonde se fue ese pequeño?_

_HAY SE NOS ESCAPO MIENTRAS HABLABAMOS Y LLEGARE TARDE AL TRABAJO!_ grito con pánico mientras su hijo menor gritaba ¡soy un Mankey! En el patio

Tras haber atrapado al pillín y vestirlo, desayunaron y se fueron a sus labores la señora Ketchum a trabajar dejando de camino al pequeño en la guardería y Naruto sus clases para entrenador que daba el profesor a junto con otros niños en ciudad Viridian

-bueno te cuidas , aquí tienes tu almuerzo y tus materiales escolares, junto con tu permiso para la salida al bosque de los alrededores de la ciudad.

-Si el profesor Oak nos digo que hoy iríamos a un rio a una excursión de campo con otros niños del colegio de ciudad Viridian , por haber salido primero y segundo en el ranking de notas escolares de la región Kanto.

_si estoy orgullosa de eso querido(y por que la escuela de ellos ni siquiera quedo dentro del TOP 10)

_bueno me voy adiós mama _ saludo

_cuidate y Naruto_

_si?_ pregunto

_ te cambiaste de ropa interior_ respondio seria

_MAMA_ grito con un sonrojo_ ya te dije que no digas eso en vos alta solo dentro de la casa_ respondió a su madre que le dedicaba una sonrisa

Tras correr unos metros y esperar en un garaje alado de una colina salio una persona de unos cincuenta y tanto años vestido con una camisa roja cubierta por una bata abierta de doctor blanca con unos pantalones color café y unos zapatos marrones bajando por unas escaleras de la colina

_Pero si es mi alumno rubio favorito Naruto, ¿listo para la excursión al bosque Viridian? Pregunto el profesor de Kanto

_SI SI SI escuche que nos mostraras los Pokemon de ahí, ya quiero los Pokemon será grandioso_ el chico de la marcas en las mejillas exclamo con euforia

_ya ya tranquilo , guarda tus emociones cuando llegaremos podrás ver los Pokemon que quieras_ trato de tranquilisarlo

_ok ok ok me tranquilizare_ entonces el rubio noto algo _ Eh profesor y los chicos no vendrán _

_Si si si lo que pasa es que te olvidaste que ellos lo llevaban sus padres y lamentablemente tu no cabrias_

_Ah si la señora loca digo que solo cabrían solo ella y los otros tres en el auto por que solo el seguro cubre cuatro tripulantes_ respondió con pesar

_Naruto ya te dije que no es loca es . . . . . . . solo una ligera obsesión con los perros _ respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

_Si liguera y a mi me encanta el tomate_ respondió con sarcasmo_ Si liguera es tener fotos de Arcanine, Migtyena y Houndoom es liguera no quiero saber lo que es pesada_

_bueno bueno es que_ el señor se puso nervioso al no saber que responder_ ya vámonos ( ganaste esta la próxima será mía )_

(JAJAJAJAJA SOY EL PUTO AMO DEL UNIVERSO)

Después de ese raro encuentro se subieron al auto y fueron por la ruto n°1 que cualquier entrenador novato sigue , en el automóvil fueron charlando de cosas banales y sin sentido hasta llegar a ciudad Viridian , pasaron por su gimnasio , el centro Pokemon y la Comisaria. Ya a media hora de salir de Pueblo Paleta llegaron a la parada donde los vendrían a buscar un bus que los llevaría y traería por todo el viaje.

Ya al momento de bajarse del auto Naruto corrió hacia los chicos y no tardo en encontrar a sus amigos que eran 2 varones y una niña todos de la misma edad de Naruto

El primer varón era de piel blanca sin ir a lo pálido , pelo castaño alborotado , ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura y unas extrañas marcas que parecen colmillos de color rojo. Iba vestido de una remera marrón , pantalones cortos marrones y una sandalias azules.

El segundo varón era pelo castaño atado en una coleta , ojos marrones que estaban cerrados por doña pereza . Iba vestido de una remera negra con un logotipo de un Snorlax durmiendo de color blanco , unos pantalones cortos marrones con bolsillos traseros y unas sandalias negras

La chica era de piel oscura , ojos azules y cabello blanco. Iba vestida con una remera blanca con un Meowth de color rosa y unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas.

Estos eran Kiba Inuzuka , Shikamaru Nara y Mabui.

_Hey naruto al fin llegaste rubio tortuga te estábamos esperando_ exclamo el chico "perro"

_Si naruto que fastidio tu y el profesor Samuel se tardaron tanto, que problemáticos son _ comento el de pelo con forma de piña

_Al fin llegaste Naru_ comento la peli-blanca con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Naruto

_jejeejeje lo que paso fue qué _ dijo tratando de excusarse _ lo que pasa fue que una ancianita se cruzo por el camino y tuvimos que llevarla a una casa en la colina_ comento con una sonrisa nerviosa , haciendo que a sus amigo les salga una gotita anime.

_ESA ES LA ESCUSA MENOS CREIBLE RUBIO IDIOTA- grito furioso el Inuzuka

_QUIEN ES RUBIO IDIOTA , SARNOZO_ grito

_¡TU!_

_SARNOZO_

_RUBIO IDIOTA_

_PULGIENTO_

_AFEMINADO_

_ALIENTO DE PERRO_

_NIÑO ADEREZO_ secundo con una sonrisa que hizo que el rubio se parara, y le diera un arranque de furia intentando lanzarse directo a su amigo para terminar con su vida

_AHORA VERAS _ intentando lanzarse sobre el pero siendo parado por su amiga

_YA BASTA USTEDES DOS O LOS ACUSO CON SUS MADRES_ aterrorizando al par al imaginarse a sus madres rodeadas de oscuridad y unos ojos rojos brillantes que asustaría hasta Giratina

_POR FAVOR NO LE CUENTES NO PELEAREMOS( SI QUE DA MIEDO)_ respondieron con una sonrisa nerviosa

_Uh, mas les vale_ les secundo mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados asustándolos mas

_problemático_

Una ves cesado los conflictos se pusieron a charlar de cosas banales hasta que fueron llamados por el profesor para ir al bosque y al lago cercano. Dentro del autobús se pusieron a charlar sobre las cosas que harían y los Pokemon que verían.

_Yo quiero ver un but_

PAM CATA PLAM(EFECTOS DE SONIDOS ULTIMATE DE LA BARATA XD)

_oigan conductor que paso_ Pregunto serio Samuel al colectivero

_creo que se pincho las dos ruedas delanteras_ respondió este al profe

_Pero que las ruedas del autobús eras nuevas_

_si lo eran pero mire hay botellas rotas en el camino_ y efectivamente eran una gran cantidad de botellas rotas las que impedían el paso

_Ah que se le va ah hacer , te ayudare a cambiar las yantas y abra que sacar esas botellas del camino_ y se dirigió a los estudiantes _ niños el viaje se retraso por problema técnicos el viaje se retrasara , bájense del autobús y esperen unos minutos_

_nooooooooooooooooo_exclamaron y ladiando la cabeza hacia la derecha

_si niños _ respondió

_nooooooooooooooooo _ inclinado su cabeza hacia la izquierda

_si_ ya con una veza pulsante en la cien

_ Nooooooooooooooooo _ mandando la cabeza al lado espuesto

_TA TA TA TA ¡TA! ME ESTAN TOMANDO EL PELO_

_ siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _ siendo en responder el único naruto , para que el profesor se le quedara viendo con cara de Giratina _ que diga nooooooooooooooooo _

_bien si terminaron sus payadas bájense Haci terminamos con esto_

Ya cuando los niñosse bajaron el profesor , el conductor se empezaron a reparan los neumáticos y la asistente de pelo rosa los empezó a a cuidar mientras se realizaba la reparación

_Muy bien niños quédense acá cualquier problema me lo comunican si_

_A LA ORDEN SEÑORITA MALVA_

La señorita malva originaria de la región Kalos estaba temporalmente de asistente del profesor para poder aprender y prepararse para retar a la elite de Kalos. Iba vestida con una remera negra que no le llegaba al ombligo , unos pantalones negros ajustados que resaltaban su trasero que eran negros por un lado y naranja con manchas blancas por el otro, una bata blanca , unos tacones negros y unos lentes.

_seño malva_ pregunto el rubio de marcas

_si Naru_ respondió con una sonrisa

_me estoy orinando, puedo ir a orinar entre los arbustos _ pregunto aguantándose las ganas

_ok pero no te alejes mucho_

Ya apenas autorizado el niño salió corriendo , ya a unos calculados 50 metro empezó a orinar.

_ah que alivio ya me ganaba _ suspiro con alivio

CRAK PLASF PLASF(RUIDOS DE PASOS DE BARATA XV)

_que es eso mejor me escondo_ escondiéndose en unos arbustos

De repente ve a un hombre vestido de negro y con una "R" en el pecho cargando lo que parecen ser huevos

_ Maldición ese contrabandista era seguido , tendré que esconder los huevos y huir , mas tarde vendrán a buscarlo unos equipos , espero que no los encuentren_ el criminal en un mar de apuros los esconde en un árbol hueco , ya escondidos corre perdiéndose en el bosque

_ Rápido hay que atraparlo antes que llegue a las cuevas y lo perdamos_ grito el que parecía ser un oficial junto a 5 policías, más los Pokemon que eran Arcanine.

Una vez idos todos Naruto asomo la cabeza mirando hacia ambos lados que no alla nadie y fu directo al árbol y extrajo los huevos

_Que tipo de Pokemon serán los hue.. pero que _ en eso los huevos eclosionaron y dos Pokemon :

Uno era de color azul, con el vientre rojo y rayas azules en sus orejas y en la espalda. Es pequeño, con grandes colmillos listos para devorar y triturar a su presa. Tiene pequeñas extremidades y una gran aleta en la cabeza.

"el" segundo era pequeño semejante a una pequeña hada de color blanco . con marcas en las mejillas de color rojo , una coronilla de color amarillo en su cabeza y finalmente una cola de color blanco

_gi

_fla

Eran Gible y flabebe que miraban a naruto como si fuera su padre

_Pero que _exclamo sorprendido _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY_ grito con Gible mordiendo su cabeza y flabebe que sujeto a su cabello


	3. Chapter conociéndolos, ¿padre?

Así que quieres ser un maestro Pokemon

Quieres convertirte en el mejor

quiero que luchar luchar luchar

Con valor y convicción

Corriendo riesgos sin dudar hasta ser el mejor

Y aquí por ser mejor ¡ en cualquier lugar!

La victoria llegara

Porque vivimos (somos)en un mundo ¡POKEMON ¡

PO-KE-MON

Yo quiero ser un¡ gran maestro Pokemon ¡(un gran maestro)

Vivimos (somos) en un mundo Pokemon

PO-KE-MON

Me esforzare sin titubear ¡la victoria al de alcanzar!

Asi un maestro quieres ser

PO-KE-MON

Quieres convertirte en el mejor!

Vivimos en un mundo Pokemon

POKEMON

Yo quiero ser un gran maestro Pokemon!

PO-KE-MON

CAPITULO TRES: CONOCIENDOLOS, ¿PADRE? LA AMISTAD DEL DRAGON Y EL HADA

Se veía a los niños alrededor de la peli-rosa mientras esta sostenía un Mankey que había atrapado recientemente

_Miren niños los Mankey son Pokemon tipo lucha , Mankey son sigilosos y ágiles. Si alguno se llega a extraviar del grupo, se vuelve rabioso ya que no soporta la soledad. Incluso podrían atacar a la primera persona o Pokémon que se topen , Mankey se enfada con mucha facilidad. No duda en atacar a cualquier cosa y sin ningún motivo. Si alcanza el estado de furia, no es nada seguro acercarse a él ya que no es capaz de distinguir entre amigos y enemigos, Es fácil darse cuenta cuando se enfada ya que empieza a agitarse y empieza a respirar fuertemente. Debido a la velocidad que alcanza cuando se enfurece, es imposible escapar a su cólera. A este Pokémon le encantan las castañas_ explico a los niños que veían al mono feliz y contento

_Señorita Malva si los Mankeys son violentos y furiosos, porque el suyo está de buen humor y salta alegre_ pregunto un niño a la de lentes:

_Bueno eso de debe a_ cuando se sintió un ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! _ PERO QUE RAYOS_ _niños están todos. . . . . hay no ¡NARUTO!_

_Malva ese fue naruto que pasa_ pregunto angustiado por su alumno

_AYUDAAAAAAAAA SAQUEMENLOS DE ENSIMA_ se oyó un grito en la lejanía

_ESE FUE NARUTO , MALVA SACA A LOS POKEMON QUE TENGAS_ en eso saco un pokeball_ SAL DRAGONITE _ sacando a su fiel dragón a la acción_ Malva mete a los niños al bus y saca a tus Pokemon y diles que lo rodeen_ Malva asintió sacando al resto de sus Pokemon : Pyroar , Talonflame , Torkoal , Chandelure

_chicos rodeen el autobús en formación diamante_ sus Pokemon asistieron a la orden de su ama de proteger a los niños , _oye tienes Pokemon que puedan ayudar_ pregunto al conductor.

Este asintió sacando a sus Pokemon : Bedrill , Blastoise , Raticate y Nidoqueen

_Guau es un buen equipo_ comento maravillada al ver ese equipo

_estuve en el ejercito un tiempo_ comento , sus Pokemon tomaron posición y llenaron los huecos haciendo una barrera de Pokemon poderosa de romper

Mientras el profesor avanzaba con su Dragonite al lado

(Naruto resiste ya voy en camino) pensó preocupado porque algo le allá pasado

_NARUTO AQUÍ ESTOY , ¿uh que es esto?_ viendo a Naruto siendo mordido en la cabeza por un Gible y pegado a su cabeza un flabebe. ( de donde saco a esos Pokemon)Eh Naruto de donde sacaste esos Pokemon?_

_Eh bueno vera lo que paso fue que…_ Haci estuvo 5 minutos explicando al profesor lo sucedido mientras que el receptor de las palabras a cada momento que el relato avanzaba se ponía mas serio_ Ah y eso fue lo que paso_

_Uh_ el profesor se veía pensativo , camino hasta donde estaba naruto y

PAAMMMM

_ERES UN SOBERANO IDIOTA NO SABES QUE PODISTE ESTAR EN PELIGRO QUE PASABA SI ESE CRIMINAL TE DESCUBRIA, QUE PASA SI AHORA SE ESCAPO Y VA IMFORMAR A SUS JEFES DONDE ESCONDIERON LOS HUEVOS , VIENEN A BUSCARLOS Y NO ESTAN Y SI INVESTIGAN Y DESCUBREN QUE HUVO UNA ESCURCION CERCA Y DECIDEN BUSCAR UNO POR UNO Y TE DESCUBREN Y…._poco a poco se fue descolorando y tranquilizarlo de gritarle al rubio que le caían lágrimas en las mejillas por tanto grito dado por el poeta_ ah naruto lo siento es que yo te aprecio mucho y si algo llegara a pasarte yo y tu madre no podríamos soportarlo_ en eso el Oak le da un afectuoso abraso que es correspondido por el niño , ambos derramando lagrimas por la situación.

_giblie gi gi gi (padre yo sentir mal )_ Gible al no saber porque lloraban se pone a llorar

_Flabebe ebebbebe (papa yo buaaaaaaaaa) _ y la que faltaba la pequeña Flabebe empezó a llorar al no entender la situación.

_ Naruto es mejor que nos tranquilizemos hacemos llorar a los pequeños _ explico _Naruto te tengo que hacer una pregunta_ viendo que a medida que el se calmaba los Pokemon se tranquilizaban con el.

_ Pues adelante pregunte_ respondio ya mas calmado , aunque todavía con un moco colgando de la nariz

_ Los Pokemon apenas eclosionaron te vieron directo a ti_

_ Eh….._ pensando tratando de hacer memoria _ Si ¿porque? _

_ Veras en la naturaleza un Pokemon toma como figura paterna a lo primero que ve y estos Pokemon apenas nacieron fue a ti lo primero que vieron es obvio que te tomaron eh como decirlo .. su papa_ termino de explicar al rubio que estaba paralizado al escuchar la palabra "PAPA"

_(Papa)_ pensó con tristeza _ Ellos piensan que soy su padre_

_Efectivamente , ellos al ser lo primero que vieron te tomaron por su padre o madre_

_ Entonces que are con ellos yo no puedo cuidarlos no tengo la licencia de entrenador _ pregunto

_Bueno tu no pero tu madre si _ respondió dejando al rubio con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

_ ¿Mi mama que tiene que ver en todo esto?_

_ Bueno esta es una práctica que no es muy común aquí en Kanto mas bien en Kalos , la cual trata en la que los padres ponen a su nombre los Pokemon son criados y entrenados por sus hijos y cuando cumplen los diez años estos los reciben como sus iniciales_ termino de dar la larga explicación.

_ Espere yo no se si me podre hacer cargo de estos Pokemon , además los huevos si lo que digo que el hombre que los traía seguro es un criminar es muy probable que sean robados esto no de acarrear problemas a mi mama_ pregunto por qué aunque le gustaría tener a los Pokemon no quería meter a su madre en problema por su culpa.

_ Bueno no es conveniente , porque si los devolvemos es seguro que no querrán irse y eso causaría muchos problemas y en el hipotético caso que sean llevados con sus padre , sus hijos no los reconocerían como tal ya que al primero que vieron es a ti y por de los oficiales no te preocupes si explicamos la situación ellos entenderán_ termino de explicar_ y si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a como cuidarlos en lo que se refiere a alimentación , higiene , en los entrenamientos no puedo a pesar de que te quiero como un nieto no podría ya que para los profesores entrenar a alguien que no sea entrenador esta sumamente prohibido_

_Ok de todos modos si los entreno desde pequeños será transformarlos en máquinas de pelea y no sabrán otra cosa por eso me pasare el tiempo cuidándolos y jugando con ellos , solo entrenare con ellos el último mes y eso no será mucho solo entrenare su velocidad y los ataque que conozcan_

_ Bueno viéndolo así no es problema , los ataque de los tipo dragon se desarrollan a los seis meses y se completan al año en la naturaleza ya que están protegidos por sus padres_ termino de explicar el anciano.

_ Oiga pero yo oí que los Pokemon ya pueden usar los ataque a los días de nacer o en unas pocas horas ya pueden atacar,¿ como es eso posible?_

_Bueno eso debe a que algunos huevos son puestos en máquinas incubadoras que estas tienen un dispositivo que actua como una maquina de habilidades_

_ ¿Les da habilidades nuevas?_

_Bueno si, porque activa las habilidades mas rápido , pero activa las habilidades que en la naturaleza aprendería en un tiempo , y las habilidades son las básicas de sus respectivas especies , como en el caso de digamos los Squirtle , si ponemos un huevo en esas máquinas ellos al momento de una pocas horas de nacer ya pueden usar ataque elementales con solo verlos , pero los que sean ataque físicos o tipo lucha no ya que requiere una concentración y resistencia que los recién nacidos no tienen_

_Ohh vaya eso no lo sabia_ dijo el rubio asombrado _ Ah por cierto profesor que Pokemon son estos _ digo preguntando al adulto

_ Bueno si mi memoria no me falla el de forma de tiburón se llama Gible en un Pokemon tipo dragón y tierra que no es muy común acá en la región Kanto , mas bien es mayor su concentración en la Región Sinnoh , y el pequeño creo que es un Flabebe un Pokemon de Kalos_

_ Espere Kalos de ¿dónde viene la señorita Malva?_

_Si estas en lo correcto, este es un Pokemon de un tipo especial y raro_

_Raro ¿porque raro? _ pregunto

_ Es debido a que es tipo Hada _

_ ¿tipo Hada? ¿Qué es tipo Hada?_

_ Veras tipo los tipo Hada son especiales, pero antes que sabes de los tipo dragón como mi Dragonite_ pregunto señalando a su Dragonite que estaba atento a la conversación

_ Que son los Pokemon considerados invencibles y más geniales y con pocas debilidades _ menciono el rubio que hizo que el Pokemon de Oak inflara el pecho, pero….

_ Bueno son débiles con los tipo hielo_ esa frase hizo que el Pokemon tipo Dragón se rodeara de una aura de depresión _Pero esto pueden recibir daño de los ataque tipo dragón_ eso hizo que el Pokemon de mayor tamaño recobrara el ánimo _ Pero los tipo hada son fuertes y inmunes a los dragones _ esto hizo que el dragón le volviera el aura de depresión

_y con que son débiles_ esta pregunta hizo que el dragón elevara la cabeza con expresión de suma atención, una debilidad contra ese tipo de Pokemon sería importante si entrara en batalla con algún Pokemon de ese tipo.

_Bueno son débiles con los tipo acero pero especialmente contra los tipo veneno_

_Gua , bueno es bueno para los dragones que no existe un Pokemon tipo hada y hielo no si jejeje_ el Pokemon de color naranja se le erizo la piel en pensar en Pokemon con esos elementos

_Bueno deberíamos volver al bus Malva de estar asustada por todo el alboroto que hiciste_ en eso al profesor se le ocurrió _Naruto habrá que esconder a los Pokemon , los meteré en unas pokebolas que traigo siempre con migo por si hay problemas_

_¿Porque?_ pregunto ya que quería enseñarles sus Pokemon a sus amigos , pero en especial a Mabui porque si el era el Papa necesitaban una madre , por ese pensamiento se le marco un diminutivo sonrojo , que afortunadamente el profesor no noto

_¿Pero ellos querrán? _pregunto ya que no querían que se incomodaran

_Tranquilo que las pokeball que traigo son sueños-ball en resumidas cuentas una vez el Pokemon dentro entra en un estado de sueño que lo tranquiliza.

_Okay si ellos quieren _ se dirigue a sus "hijos" _ chicos les gustaría entrar ahí dormirán un rato , dormir , descansar _ los Pokemon a no saber que era eso al ser bebes aceptaron _ bien profesor adelante_

El profesor asintió y saco unas pokebolas que eran de color azul arriba y amarilla en la parte de abajo con en la parte de arriba una "Z" marcada como símbolo de sueño, apretando suavemente la esferas en sus frentes haciendo que unas luces rojas los metieran en las esferas, que titilaron 3 veces antes de que suene el sonido de captura exitosa.

Después de la captura se dirigieron hacia el bus, cuando llegaron vieron a una oficial Jenny que estaba hablando con Malva , al parecer el lugar al que iban no se podía acceder porque un criminal andaba cerca , lo que entristeció a los chicos. Al momento de que la oficial se marche notaron al par.

_ Profesor como se encuentra Naruto, está bien_ pregunto preocupada por el bienestar del rubio

_Al parecer naruto se asustó porque unos Beedrill pensaron que iba a atacar su colmena_ eso asusto a los presenta ya que es conocido que esos Pokemon son conocidos por su agresividad_ pero tranquilícense al parecer lo reconocieron por no ser una amenaza y bueno Dragonite les dio un susto jejeje_

Ya una vez tranquilizada la cosa todos subieron al auto bus para ir a un riachuelo que estaba cerca ya que en ese lugar no había peligro una vez establecidos , en ese lugar se todo fue risas y juegos , una buena comida , les mostraron los Pokemon que había en los alrededores, y para finalizar el dia una batalla entre el conductor llama Marco y Malva de 4 vs 4 con una sorprendente victoria de del conductor al parecer que tenia un buena habilidad "bailando".

Una vez en el camino de vuelta:

_Oigan que les parece si mañana vamos a pescar algún Magikarp oí que hay algunos cerca de la casa de Naruto en el riachuelo que hay a un kilómetro, que dicen tú también estas invitada Mabui_ pregunto viendo a la peliblanca

_No hay problema _ digo muy animada

_Ok pero a que hora vamos_

_Y nos toma una hora prepararnos haci que ….. como a las 4 salimos y a las 6 de la tarde volvemos_ respondió Kiba

Tras llegar a Viridian y despedirse de sus amigos que iban con la madre de Kiba , El viaje a pueblo paleta el profesor le explicó que su madre reciviria las pokebolas y que tendría que ir a su laboratorio para aprender sobre como cuidar a sus Pokemon , básicamente será un curso de aprendizaje de una semana que será tiempo suficiente para cuidarlos. Oak le digo que le ayudaría a explicar a Delia la situación , lo que fue agradecido por el rubio.

Una vez llegados a la casa del rubio pasaron y vieron que delia ya estaba en la casa terminando de hacer dormir a Ash que jugo como decía su hermano como "Mankey".

_ Hola mami ya llegamos_ menciono el rubio yendo a abrazar a su madre que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa materna

_ Hay mi Rubio preferido como pasaste el día seguro llenos de sorpresas_

_Si sorpresas jeje_ se rio nerviosamente el rubio

_Si un día diría de locos jaja_ imito la acción el científico

_Oigan aquí algo huele raro_ digo con mirada de sospecha _ustedes me ocultan algo que es_ aumentando su mirada sobre el par de masculinos.

_buenos_ digo el profesor

_veras lo que paso fue: 

Tras contarle la verdad a la madre después de unos difíciles 10 minutos de esplicacion , ella digo que no estaba segura de si dejarlos que se queden a lo que el rubio digo que si degaban que se quedaban comería verduras hasta tomates

_Bueno si lo pones de este modo trato hecho( aunque me iba a hacer la difícil , el que me ofreciera que comiera verduras no me pude negar)_ pensó la madre con una sonrisa de suficiencia viendo a su hijo que saltaba como loco y diciendo que seria el mejor entrenador a tener unos Pokemon tan geniales.

Esa noche el niño durmio como Arceus manda tras a ver alimentado a los nuevos inquilinos , aunque se asombro al saber que Flabebe vive hasta que evolucione en una flor que resulto ser unas de las del jardín de su madre , ahora viéndolos dormir fuera de sus pokebolas en su cama al lado de su futuro entrenador.

_(Ya verás te superare Papa y estate orgulloso viéndome desde donde estés) _ pensó callando en los brazos del Morfeo siendo cuidado por Cresselia

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo de mi historia gua me siento inspirado , ahora les contestare a algunas cuestiones:

 **Zafir09:** amigo yo tenia pensado darle un Pikachu , aunque pensé que seria muy Cliché , aunque tal vez le de uno si no me equivoco en el anime Ash se encuentra con una manada de Pikachus , tal vez le de uno , tenia pensado que sea macho y sea el hermano de Pikachu , que en ese momento sea un simple pichu y que lo atrape y se lo de a Ash , en cuanto a los Eevee solo le daré uno pero eso será calculo que será para cuando pase después de del cuarto gimnasio , la evolución la dejare a votación de los lectores para dentro de 2 capítulos más. Gracias por leer

 **CCSakuraforever:** como viste ambos se quedaron con Ash y verán que sus personalidades serán muy curiosasas. Gracias por leer

 **Metalero Anarkista:** o si amigo Mabui será muy importante para el rubio , aunque tengo una pequeña duda si la dejo como pareja y no te preocupes con Minato tendrá su merecido , pero se asombraran con lo que pasara con el y no hablo que deje a Kushina y vuelva con Delia( ni en sueños). Gracias por leer

SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO PLATEUS EL UNICO_ CAYETE MAMON SE OLLO UNA VOZ A LA LEGANIA DE LA CASA

MIERDA CALLATE GOLD PUDRETE , BUENO ADIOS _


	4. Chapter 4:El viaje comienza

**Así que quieres ser un maestro Pokemon**

 **Quieres convertirte en el mejor**

 **quiero que luchar luchar luchar**

 **Con valor y convicción**

 **Corriendo riesgos sin dudar hasta ser el mejor**

 **Y aquí por ser mejor ¡ en cualquier lugar!**

 **La victoria llegara**

 **Porque vivimos (somos)en un mundo ¡POKEMON ¡**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **Yo quiero ser un¡ gran maestro Pokemon ¡(un gran maestro)**

 **Vivimos (somos) en un mundo Pokemon**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **Me esforzare sin titubear ¡la victoria al de alcanzar!**

 **Asi un maestro quieres ser**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **Quieres convertirte en el mejor!**

 **Vivimos en un mundo Pokemon**

 **POKEMON**

 **Yo quiero ser un gran maestro Pokemon!**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **CAPITULO 4 : LA AMISTAD SE FORMA , ENTRENAMIENTO , EL VIAJE COMIENZA Y PRIMERA CAPTURA**

2 AÑOS DESPUES

Habían pasado 2 años desde que nuestro héroe conoció a sus primeros Pokemon , dos años en los cuales se formo una relación padre/entrenador/amigo con sus Pokemon.

Las personalidades de sus Pokemon eran muy divertidas

Gible, resulto ser muy serio al contrario de sus otros de su especie en la primera etapa evolutiva que eran muy juguetones, un gran gusto por los tomates al momentos de confundirlos con una baya Tamate que eran de sus favoritas para desgracia del futuro entrenador al enterarse que le gustaba dicha fruta (o vegetal o lo mierda sea esa cosa).

Flabebe resulto muy miedosa y asustarse con lo desconocido, una vez se asustó una noche en la que se cortó la electricidad y el rubio fue al baño lo que causo que creyera que era un monstruo que se la comería, resultado: un naruto mordido en la cabeza por su Pokemon dragón. Era muy apegada al rubio lo acompañaba e todos lados y no se le despegaba de la cabeza crecer que sus revoltosos cabellos eran una especie de nido ya que se lo empezó a dejar crecer ( al estilo Jiraiya_ o yes ya vieron jovencitas mi estilo es muy sexi _ oye largo pervertido de quinta _ no soy pervertido de quinta _ entonces?_ de primera_ *:-i_ a que no_ KAME HAME HAAAAAAAA MUERE IDIOTA_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO).

Como sabemos tarde o temprano sus amigos lo sabrían:

 **SUPERACHIMEGA FLASHBLACK**

Eran unos 3 meses desde que los Pokemon habían eclosionado y empezado a vivir con el rubio, en este momento nos encontramos en el patio de la casa del rubio donde está jugando con su hermanito Ash ya que su madre salió de compras para rellenar la alacena.

_Daruto_

_ Es naruto hermanito _ corrigió

_ Botuto _

_Naruto_

_ Boruto _

_ Naruto _ contesto con una vena ,marcada en la sien ya que pensaba que le tomaba el pelo.

_ chakuto _

_ES NARUTO ASH NARUTO _ dijo rojo de ira _ TE DELETRO N , A ,R ,U ,T ,O NARUTO PEQUEÑO CARTERPIE_ en eso al peque se le salieron unas lagrimas _ hay no Ash no

_ BUAAAAAAAAAAAA_ lloraba como magdalena _ Naruto me grito BUAAAAAAAAAAA

_ ( Como es ahora dice bien mi nombre , mas vale hago algo para que deje de llorar si no mama se enojara)_ al tener ese pensamiento se le paso un escalofrió su madre enojada era peor que un Primeape al que le sacan sus bananas_ Ash quieres jugar con los Pokemon ( eso lo tranquilizara)_ menciono sacando las pokebolas de sus bolsillos

_ SIIII quiero jugar con los potemones _ grito con alegría

_( FIU POR LOS PELOS DE UN SQUIRTEL ) _ pensó satisfecho _ bueno salgan chicos a jugar_ los Pokemon al momento de hacer presencia empezaron a jugar con el pequeño , bueno Gible se aburrió en menos de 10 minutos y se fue cerca de los arbustos a tomar sol mientras Flabebe revoloteaba por la cabeza del humano menor

En la entrada de la casa

Los tres amigos se encontraban en la entrada cansados de estar esperando y tocando timbre

_ Hay ese rubio idiota me desespera porque no atiende la puerta_ Se quejó el chico con obsesión perruna

_A lo mejor no está_ trato de defenderlo la única chica del grupo

_ Problemático, no está aquí me cruce con su madre de camino y me dijo que estaba aquí a lo mejor está jugando con Ash en el patio trasero_ puso su hipótesis el de piña

_ Bueno vallamos a ver si esta , que esto me cansa _ dijo dirigiéndose al patio trasero

_Habria que pedir permiso y no alla problemas-

_ NA ni que escondiera al….go _dijo viendo a naruto tratando de sacarse a Gible de la cabeza y a Ash y Flabebe revolcarse de la risa del momento

_Oye que pasoooooo_ su cara quedo como la de un pez al ver la escena la niña

_ Problemático _ digo el Nara con expresión de fastidio

_NARUTO DE DONDE SACASTE ESOS POKEMON_ grito el Inuzuka haciendo que los hermanos y los Pokemon se le quedaran viendo

_ ( Mierda ) _ fue lo único que pensó el rubio

 **FIN DEL SUPERACHIMEGA FLASHBLACK**

Después de una laaaaaaaaarga explicación del rubio los amigos quedaron asombrados, Kiba dijo que no importara que ya se estaba preparando y lo vencería a lo que el ojiazul pregunto de que, a lo que le respondió que lo vería en un tiempo , Shikamaru dijo que seria problemático ya que tendría que alimentarlos , cuidarlos , limpiarles la mugre que dejaban a lo que el rubio respondió que la mugre ellos aprendieron a hacerla en el baño, Mabui dijo que eran muy tiernos y que no esperaría a que ella tuviera los suyos para apacharlos y mimarlos.

También recordó el dia que empezó su pequeño entrenamiento un poco tarde

 **SUPERACHIMEGA FLASHBLACK FASE 1**

Era una dulce mañana en pueblo paleta en la que todo parecía perfecto

Bueno casi perfecto

_HAY COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR A EMPEZAR A ENTRENARLOS AHORA SOLO FALTA 3 SEMANAS PARA QUE ME DEN MI LICENSIA PARA ENTRENADOR QUE HARE_ grito angustiado correntiando en círculos en la cocina a la atenta mirada de sus Pokemon , madre y el pequeño Carterpie … que diga hermano pequeño

_Hijo deberías tranquilizarte si te estresas no pensaras con tranquilidad la cosas_ (inserte acento sureño) pero el rubio con puntas castañas no hizo a caso a su sabia madre y cuando uno no haza caso

PAM

Te dan un buen zape y te acomodan el cerebro (fin acento sureño)

_O te tranquilizas o te saco el ramen de por vida_ Dijo con una sonrisa que aria a El Dragón de una estrella se meara en los pantalones ( me refiero al ultimo villano de Dragón Ball GT)

_Tienes razón, pero el problema yo no ser entrenar Pokemon _ digo asustado

_ Tranquilo tu padre tenía una pequeña libreta de consejos para ti para que tú y Ash no tengan tantos problemas como entrenadores novatos, claro no tiene todas las respuestas pero lo básico , debilidades , como enseñar algunos ataques básicos , tipos de Pokemon y esas cosas.

_Gua bueno eso me ayudara mucho _ dijo el rubio emocionado _ donde esta esa libreta _pregunto lleno de energías

_ Bueno espera que te lo traigo enseguida _ subiendo escaleras yendo a buscar la dichosa libreta, ya bajando _ Bueno aquí esta toma cuídala bien hijo_

_ La cuidare con mi vida, mira Ash esta libreta me ayudara y algún día tú la usaras y cumplirás tus sueños_ dijo a su hermano que estaba con estrellitas en los ojos

_ No puedo esperar con esa libreta me convertiré en maestro Pokemon _ dijo con entusiasmo

Una vez salido de casa , internándose en el bosque llegando a un claro

_ Bueno chicos empezaremos a entrenar _ dijo mientras hacía estiramientos mientras sus Pokemon se le quedaban viendo raro, este al notar la mirada pregunto _ qué pasa chicos se sienten mal porque me miran así _ sus Pokemon le señalaron a él como preguntando si el iba a entrenar también _ preguntan si entrenare también _ sus Pokemon asintieron _ por su puesto no puedo quedarme viendo mientras ustedes trabajan duro y yo aquí flojeando _ digo con una sonrisa _ Cuando dije que nos fortaleceríamos juntos , y yo cumplo las promesas , Haci entrenemos hasta que DEMOSTREMOS LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD EXPLOTEN _ sus Pokemon le quedaron viendo como si tuviera cara de idiota_ je je je je lo siento me emocione demasiado_

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y empezó a leer la libreta que parecía tener algunas páginas con información y otras con bosquejos de algunos Pokemon de Kanto.

_ Haber según esto tendré que seguir unos pasos , en total 5 para poner un poco en forma a Pokemon recién atrapados , iniciales , y otros sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento_ estuvo leyendo el primer paso hasta que _ HAY QUE CONOCER LOS MOVIMIENTOS Y ATAQUES PARA ENTRENAR LOS SIGUIENTES 4 PASOS , PERO COMO VOY A SABERLO SI NISIQUIERA A ATACADO ALGUNA VES , HAY QUE AGO COMO LO SABRE _ por la desesperación empezó a correr como loco , hasta que Gible cansado del espectáculo le mordió el pie haciendo que del dolor se estrellara la cabeza contra un árbol _ hay gracias amiguito_ su Pokemon sonrió por darle las gracias _ hay pero como sabré que ataques tienen uhg rayos _ estuvo pensando hasta que se le prendió el foco _ ya se el profesor Oak dijo que si bien no puede entrenarme puede decirme que ataques tienen no , buenos chicos regresen_ ya en sus pokebolas emprendió marcha al laboratorio

Tras unos 25 minutos de caminata , subir las escaleras

TOC TOC TOC

_ Espero que este en casa_

_Quien es _ se oyo dentro de la casa

_profesor soy yo_

_ ha pero si es Naruto que necesitas _ pregunto al rubio

_ Vera necesito saber que ataquen tienen Gible y Flabebe ´para poder entrenarlos adecuadamente _ pregunto al poeta

_ Haci que ya empezaste a entrenar con la libre de tu padre_

_usted conoce esa libreta _

_ Pero claro yo corregí algunos errores cuando tu padre fue novato y estaba escribiendo la libreta_

_ Porque escribió la libreta en primer lugar _

_Bueno desde pequeño siempre quiso que su familia fuera famosa por ser entrenadores asi que escribió esta libreta para sus hijos_ resumiendo la historia

_Gua papa si que quería una familia _

_Y la tubo una amorosa esposa y unos encantadores niños que serán grandes entrenadores en un futuro próximo_

_ Are que se sienta orgulloso_ menciono con determinación en sus ojos

Después de la charla el adulto le pidió que lo siguiera hasta su laboratorio para poder examinarlos

_Bien Ash los examinaremos con Pokedex en blanco_

_¿Pokedex en blanco?_ pregunto con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

_ Son los Pokedex que se darán a los entrenadores al principio de su viaje pero sin la identificación propia de una_

_Gua y un momento que los datos de la Pokedex de Kanto es la única que tiene_

_Bueno si pero pedi a los Profesores de Sinnoh y Kalos que me pasaran solo los datos de tus Pokemon y sus respectivas evoluciones_

_Gua profesor muchas gracias _ agradeció el rubio

_No es problema los profesores estamos para ayudar a los entrenadores ,además eres como otro nieto que tengo, bien basta de charla pongamos manos a la obra saca a los Pokemon

Una vez fuera de las esferas cada uno fue analizado

Primero Gible

Gible, el Pokemon tiburón tierra. Gible antes vivía en los trópicos y para no pasar frío, vive en cuevas calentadas por calor geotérmico. Nivel 14, ataques : placaje , ataque arena , furia dragón y tormenta de arena.

Flabebe, el Pokemon monoflor. Flabébé elige su flor favorita al inicio de su vida y cuida de ella a partir de entonces. Nivel 13 , ataques : placaje , látigo sepa , viento férrico , conjuro

_Bien ahí lo tienes , buenos ataques_ dijo el profe

_bueno profesor gracias , lo vere luego_

Después de saber los ataques que sus Pokemon se puso a entrenar los siguientes pasos que eran

PASO 2 : entrenar los aspectos físicos para poder ganar un poco de resistencia , correr ( volar en caso del Pokemon hada) , estiramientos , escalar arboles

PASO 3 : practicar los ataque hasta que salgan decentes y tratar de hacerlos mas poderosos

PASO 4 : control , controlar de no desperdiciar energía en cada ataque

PASO 5 : aguante , tratar de hacer la mayor cantidad de ataque posibles hasta el cansancio

 **FIN DE EL SUPERACHIMEGA FLASHBLACK FASE 1**

Ya han pasado más de 20 días desde el comienzo de entrenamientos , el entrenamiento dado a sus Pokemon los hizo poner un poco en forma y compensar un poco de los años de flojera , ahora cada uno ha ascendido de nivel , Gible subió del 14 al 21 y Flabebe del 13 al 19 muy cerca ya de su evolución.

Ahora nuestro héroe tampoco se quedó atrás ya que fue ganado un poco de resistencia y si bien no sabe pelear seguro que a algunos d años mayores le daría buena pelea.

Ahora ya en su camita , después de la que seria su ultima cena con su familia en un largo tiempo se encuentra tratando de dormir.

_( Bien pensemos las cosas para mi viaje : ropa ya , soga ya , guantes de goma ya , Dinero ahorrado y ganado de hacer recados ya total 1300 Pokedolares listo , utensilios ya , bolsa de dormir ya , cuchillo ya , fósforos guardados en bolsa para evitar que se mojen ya , comida humana y Pokemon en lata ya , materiales de cocina los comprare cuando llegue a ciudad Viridian total con la comida tengo para una semana , linterna ya y por ultimo keeps- ball para guardar todo ya , a y la Ultra-ball que me envió el sabio pervertido de regalo de cumpleaños , ahh mañana será un lindo día mi primer día de entrenador) _ esos fueron su últimos pensamientos antes de caer en el reino de Cresselia.

Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE

_A SON LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA , EL PROFESOR ME MATARA POR HACERLO ESPERAR _ dijo mientras trataba de ponerse los calcetines y la zapatillas , como un rayo bajo a la cocina , tomo un pedazo de queso , agarro sus pokebolas se despidió de su hermano y su madre , y salió corriendo olvidándose de sus cosas.

Tras unos 5 minutos de corrida ( hay caramba si que es rápido )llego a lo del profesor y subiendo las escaleras exhausto de tanto ajetreo , cuando recupero el aliento se dio cuenta de que no había nadie , palideció

_Hay no los otros a habrán salido ya me deben llevar mucha ventaja, carajo me ganaran en recolectar las 8 medallas primero_ dijo con pesar _ bueno que se le va a hacer mejor me enfrento a la furia del viejo un rato y mejor me voy a empezar mi viaje_

TOC TOC

Tras dos minutos de espera se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un serio profesor Oak

_Te das cuenta la hora que es jovencito _ en respuesta al regaño solo agacho la cabeza pronunciando un " ya se" _ bueno que se le va a hacer pasa_ tras pasar adentro de la casa fue pasando por un pasillo llegando a una habitación con muchos artilugios científicos , una gran computadora y un recipiente con tres pokebolas

_ Bueno como sabes estas en edad de ya poder recibir tu licencia de entrenador dada por mí el profesor Samuel Oak, profesor de la región Kanto autorizado por la liga Pokemon para entregar aparte de tu licencia que viene equipada con tu Pokedex los Pokemon iniciales Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle, pero dada tu situación no se te dará uno ya que cuentas con otros Pokemon al momento de iniciar tu viaje , y unas 5 pokebolas _ el rubio quedo maravillado por el discurso que hacia que el profesor se vea como el gran sabio que es _ tu Pokedex aparte de venir equipada con todos de los Pokemon de Kanto viene con los Pokemon que posees y sus evoluciones para no generar problemas por falta de conocimientos ten _ dijo entregando las pokebolas y la Pokedex _ por favor verifica que tu Pokedex funcione

_ _Esta Pokedex fue programada por el profesor Samuel Oak de la región Kanto para Naruto Ketchum de pueblo paleta, en caso de pérdida o hurto no soy remplazable_ _ digo con una voz mecánica

_Bueno todo en orden te puedes ir cuando llegues a ciudad Viridian llámame_

_ Ok , ah profesor mis amigos ya salieron verdad_

_si la última fue Mabui que salió hace casi una hora_

_Una hora ya me deben llevar mucha ventaja , bueno mejor me pongo en camino hacia mi casa adiós profesor_ saludo mientras salía de la casa

_Adiós y suerte en tu viajé_ saludo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo _ Naruto te olvidadas te tus cosas para el viaje

_rayos_ fue lo único que digo , cuando iba bajanda para salir corriendo hacia su casa vio a su madre junto a su hermano y algunos vecinos con pancartas de despedidas

_Gracias mama tu eres la mejor_ digo más que agradecido

_Tengo que serlo para mis futuros campeones , o era ayer cuando eras pequeño y jugueteabas por la casa diciendo que ibas a ser el mejor entrenador y mírate ya grandecito y saliendo para empezar tu viaje yo_ dijo intentando evita que salgan lágrimas , fallando _ estoy orgullosa y tu padre también lo estaría_

_Gracias por apoyarme _ ya cediendo a su voluntad le dedico un enorme abrazo

_Oigan yo también quiero _ menciono el más pequeño Ketchum, haciendo de este abrazo una gran despedida familiar

Después del momento familiar Delia le entrego sus cosas en sus mochilas y una bolsa con Bayas que eran en total 36 bayas, eran:

8 bayas Meloc para curar los envenenamientos, era del tipo más numeroso debido al gran número de Pokemon tipo veneno en los bosques

7 bayas Aranja para cuidar de manera parcial las heridas de los Pokemon

5 bayas Zidra que son bayas que restablecen mejor la salud del Pokemon afectado

3 bayas zafre para curar quemaduras

3 bayas Zreza para curar parálisis

3 bayas Peraci para curar congelamientos

3 bayas Tamate para Gible

3 bayas Oram para Flabebe

1 baya Caquic para curar confusión

_Gua son muchas bayas de donde las sacaron_ pregunto el rubio

_algunas las consiguieron en el bosque, y las otras las compramos entre todos_

El rubio agradeció a cada alguno presente , aunque algunos no ayudaron el rubio y solo fueron para despedirse , igual les agradeció por el apoyo moral , después de las despedidas y otro abrazo familiar se puso en marcha por la ruta uno dando comienzo a una aventura espectacular.

Después de 30 minutos de caminata el rubio se sentó en una ruta que estaba a unos metros del riachuelo que surcaba cerca de pueblo paleta a pensar que hacer.

_( lo primero que debería hacer es capturar un Pokemon para poder retar al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada ya que si me enfrento al de ciudad Viridian perderé ya que según los comentarios es el actual gimnasio mas difícil de Kanto )_ tras haber sacado a sus Pokemon para que lo acompañen en su primer día de viaje , cuando iba a irse

PLASH

Fue el ruido de un Pokemon salir del agua , era un Pokemon parecido a un renacuajo de color azul y con un espiral en su pecho.

_( justo a tiempo un Pokemon y parece ser tipo agua que será ) digo apuntando con su Pokedex)

 _Poliwag, el Pokemon renacuajo. No tiene brazos pero su cola lo hace un nadador fuerte , nivel 10 : ataques Hidrochorro , Pistola de agua y Hipnosis_

_OYE TU TE VOY A CAPTURAR _el Pokemon al haber recibido un reto se puso en pose de combate_( bien flabebe podría derrotarlo , pero mejor mando a Gible ya que es tipo tierra y valla cogiendo resistencia)_penso _ Bien , A LA CARGA GIBLE_ sacando al tiburón de tierra

El Poliwag al ver a su oponente no dudo en atacar con burbuja

_ Gible esquívalo y tormenta de arena_

Esquivando el movimiento , invocando una tormenta de arena que bloqueo la visibilidad del tipo agua.

_Bien Gible encuéntralo acércate lo más que puedas y furia dragón a quemarropa _

Acatando la orden de su maestro trato de encontrarlo con su oído no fue difícil encontrarlo y poniéndose rápidamente a un metro de distancia ataco con furia dragón que parecía un sol en miniatura le acertó al pobre Pokemon salvaje que debido a la distancia y la fuerza quedo desorientado_

_ bien repite furia dragón otra vez _ con la segundo ataque el pokemon quedo inconciente

Al disiparce el ataque tormenta de arena y al verlo derrivado supo que hacer

_POKEBOLA VE _ golpendo al Poliwag la esfera lo succiono y enpezo el proceso de captura

Uno

Dos

Tres

Poliwag capturado

_Lo hice lo hice capture me primer Pokemon_ digo asombrado _SIIII LO HICIMOS LO HICIMOS _grito con entusiasmo

_(Ahora estoy un paso más cerca de convertirme en un campeón )_


	5. Chapter 5:la llegada a ciudad Viridian

**Así que quieres ser un maestro Pokemon**

 **Quieres convertirte en el mejor**

 **quiero que luchar luchar luchar**

 **Con valor y convicción**

 **Corriendo riesgos sin dudar hasta ser el mejooooor**

 **Y aquí por ser mejor ¡ en cualquier lugar!**

 **La victoria llegara**

 **Porque vivimos (somos)en un mundo ¡POKEMON ¡**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **Yo quiero ser un¡ gran maestro Pokemon!(un gran maestro)**

 **Vivimos (somos) en un mundo Pokemon**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **Me esforzare sin titubear ¡la victoria al de alcanzar!**

 **Asi un maestro quieres ser**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **Quieres convertirte en el mejor!**

 **Vivimos en un mundo Pokemon**

 **POKEMON**

 **Yo quiero ser un gran maestro Pokemon!**

 **PO-KE-MON**

 **CAPITULO 5: LA LLEGADA A CIUDAD VIRIDIAN, CONOCIENDO A GIOOVANNI EL LIDER DEL EQUIPO ROCKET**

Tras haber capturado al Poliwag, Naruto se decide a sacarlo de su pokebola para poder sanarlo un poco con sus bayas Zidra.

_Poliwag sal _ sacando al Pokemon herido que miraba con temor a su nuevo entrenador por su captura reciente _ vamos come te sanara, no me tengas miedo _ el Pokemon con un poco de temor acepta la baya y empieza a sentirse mejor por los efectos de la baya sanadora _ ves es buena, ahora que dice quieres ser mi parte de esta loca familia _ digo extendiendo sus brazos a lo cual el Pokemon salto con entusiasmos hasta acomodarse en su cabeza.

Tras haber superado el temor de su nuevo amigo, naruto le presento a sus otros amigos los cuales saludaron con sus respectivos saludos; Gible solo soltando un solo "gi" a modo de saludo sacando un gotón tanto a entrenador del tamaño del ser del elemento agua y Flabebe asomando su cabeza dando un asentamiento y volviendo a la melena del rubio aumentando el gotón del Pokemon acuático.

_ Bueno ya te acostumbraras a su forma de ser , bien amigos empecemos el viaje vallamos hacia ciudad Viridian_ así nuestro héroe y sus Pokemon fueron caminando por la ruta 1 hacia ciudad Viridian , en el camino se encontraban con Pokemon salvajes a quienes enfrentaron.

_ Bien Flabebe usa látigo sepa y azótalo contra el suelo _ la acción fue cumplida derrotando así a su cuarto Rattata _ bien con eso llevamos 2 Rattata y 1 Mankeys el que sigua lo derrotaras tu Poliwag y terminaremos con esto ok_ y con un asentimiento de su Pokemon de agua continuo con su camino.

Tras caminar unos minutos nuestro héroe se encontró con un Pokemon marrón oscuro y con forma de pájaro.

_Bien un Pidgey veamos como será_ analizando al Pokemon volador la Pokedex mostro sus datos:

 _Pidgey es un Pokémon volador. De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y el más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokémon. El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena_. _Nivel 20 , movimientos : tornado, ataque rápido , ataque arena , remolino._

_Bien Poliwag utiliza pistola de agua _

Lanzando el ataque de agua a la ave , esta lo esquiva velozmente contrarrestando con ataque arena ocultándole la visión a Poliwag y continuando con un ataque rápido estrellándolo contra un árbol.

_Vamos amiguito tu puedes levántate_ con dificultad se levantó _(rayos que hago poli no aguantara otro ataque no esta muy entrenado como el resto y la lucha contra ese Rattata lo dejo cansado , que hago si no pienso un ataque )_ pensando , pero el oponente no dejo pensar enviando otro ataque rápido por segunda vez al Pokemon renacuajo_ un momento ya se , ¡POLIWAG UTILIZA PISTOLA DE AGUA AL SUELO!_ impulsando unos 7 metros en el aire esquivo el ataque rápido haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo aturdiéndose_ Poliwag impúlsate contra el suelo con pistola de agua_ acatando la orden de su entrenador utilizo el ataque para llegar al suelo estrellando su cuerpo contra el Pokemon volador dejándolo noqueado por el golpe

_Bien hecho , bueno vámonos_ digo marchándose dejándole una baya Aranja al Pidgey para que se recupere

Ya a las cercanías de ciudad Viridian nuestro héroe de largo cabello se fue a descansar a la sombra de un árbol para poder almorzar con sus Pokemon.

_Bien es hora de almorzar traje unos emparedados y un poco de comida en latada Pokemon con unas bayas para ustedes_ sentándose en el césped empezó el almuerzo en silencio disfrutando el ambiente que la naturaleza mostraba.

_Hay que tranquilidad no chic..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

_Pero que mierda fue eso_ guardando todo en su mochila fue a ver qué pasaba, con sus Pokemon guardados en sus pokebolas fue a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llego vio lo que parecía ser un grupo de tres entrenadores con sus Pokemon debilitados, que era Ónix , Venomoth y Arcanine frente a un hombre adulto con un Rhydon ambos con una mirada seria.

_Se creen muy valientes atacándome en mi paseo semanal por el bosque y tratando de derrotarme entre los tres y obligarme a darles mi medallas_ entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente hacia los entrenadores que se les puso la piel de gallina_ más les vale irse o me pondré serio_ con esa advertencia los entrenadores salieron corriendo con el rabo entre las patas_ Quien quiera que seas sal de tu escondite ya te oí llegar hace rato sal o mi compañero te hará salir_

_Ehh un gusto señor_ el rubio salió asustado _ Yo llegue por pura casualidad, oí explosiones y quise ver que pasa ¡por favor no coma!_ digo con desesperación alzando los brazos en su cara.

_Eres estúpido niño, yo no te tengo por qué hacer algo_ menciono de brazos cruzados_ Quien eres, eres entrenador_

_Sí señor, soy entrenador de echo hoy es mi primer día de entrenador, me llamo Naruto Ketchum de pueblo paleta_ explico el oji-azul _ ¿quién es usted señor?_

_Soy Giovanni líder del gimnasio de ciudad Viridian, Haci que entrenador novato vienes a retarme a mi eh?_ pregunto

_No solo voy de paso, no pienso retar a su gimnasio_ digo _Todavía

_Haci que vas a venir a retarme en algún tiempo, porque no ahora_

_Porque según los comentarios usted es el líder más difícil de la región Kanto y no soy un estúpido para retarlo

_Que lastima me gusta poner a los novatos en su lugar pero se ve que tú conoces el tuyo, pero si vas a venir a enfrentar más te vale que tú y tus Pokemon me den batalla_ digo con una sonrisa media aterradora

_Tenlo por seguro que vendré y te derrotaremos viejo es una promesa- digo con un sonrisa el rubio

_Bien vas para la ciudad si quieres te llevo_ digo, este chico le parecía más agradable que sus hombres en su organización secreta criminal

_Ok gracias señor _ Una vez en el auto ( que no era un auto barato ) se dirigieron a la ciudad Viridian

_Haci que dime que inicial escogiste_

_Eh no escogí ninguno, los crie desde que eran huevos_

_ Haci que tienes 2 iniciales eres afortunado no muchos tienes tu suerte, se puede saber que Pokemon son_

_No puedo decirlo, pero le puedo decir que no son de esta región y los encontré de por pura suerte _digo

El líder de gimnasio se quedó callado por el comentario, eso se le hacía sospechoso y le hizo acordarse de un caso ya hace algunos años en el cual un traficante que venía con unos Pokemon raros de otra región fue seguido y el agente enviado a recibir fue capturado y no se pudo encontrar los huevos.

Una vez llegado a ciudad Viridian el líder de gimnasio de despidió marchándose a su gimnasio para continuar haciendo otras "actividades".

El rubio se despidió y fue hacia el centro Pokemon, en el camino estuvo maravillado por la majestuosidad de la ciudad, una vez llegado al centro Pokemon, rubio fue hasta la recepción llego:

_Hola hay alguien aquí_

_Chance chan_ un Pokemon rosado y rechoncho con un huevo en su estomago llego

_quien es ese Pokemon:

 _Chansey, el Pokémon huevo y la forma evolucionada de Happiny. Chansey es un Pokémon amable que da huevos a los que están enfermos o heridos._

_Hola bienvenido seas al centro Pokemon soy la enfermera Joy mucho gusto _ digo un mujer que tiene el pelo de color rosado, con un gran cerquillo y dos coletas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tiene ojos celestes y piel blanca. Usa un delantal blanco y debajo de éste un vestido rosado. Sus zapatillas son de color blanco al igual que su delantal.

_Mucho gusto soy naruto, podría revisar a mis Pokemon por favor_ pasándole las pokebolas a la enfermera para que las curara, unas ida las enfermera se fue a los teléfonos.

_Bien primero hablare con mama y después con el profesor_ marcando el numero espero a que le contestara hasta que apareció la primera mencionada en pantalla_ Hola mama como esta, mira ya llegue a ciudad Viridian rompí el record de papa llegue en menos de un día_

_Cariño estoy muy orgullosa y tu padre lo estaría también, y dime capturaste alguno_

_Si lo capture en el arroyo que está cerca del pueblo , es un Poliwag me gustaría mostrártelo pero la enfermera se lo llevo para sanarlo , cambiando de tema donde esta Ash_

_Bueno había un campamento organizado por el profesor Oak y bueno quiso ir, ahora estoy sola , mis dos niños dejaron sola a su madre_ digo en lo último con lágrimas sacándole un gota anime a su hijo tamaño Togepi

_Bueno mama eh ¿Dónde está el campamento donde esta Ash ?_ pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

_Bueno está cerca de ciudad Carmín está el campamento ¿Por qué?_

_Bueno para pasar de parada y ver como esta Ash_ digo con una sonrisa en su rostro_ Espera el profesor estará ahí todo el mes_

_Bueno regresa unos días al laboratorio unos días y después se marcha, si lo quieres llamar ahora no se encuentra en el laboratorio, si quieres te paso el número del campamento_

_Bueno pásame el número, pero más vale lo llamo mañana estoy cansado y quiero darme un baño_

Una vez pasado el número y haber pasado el número se dispuso a esperar que sus Pokemon salgan ya sanados , pero como el impaciente cabeza hueca que es algo tiene que pasarle , cuando intentaba salir por la puerta no se figo que choco contra algo.

_(Que es esto es blando y cálido)_ pensó apretando algo

_KIAAAAAAAAA NARUTO PERVERDITO_ grito un chica con un sonrojo azoto de una cachetada al rubio contra el suelo

_Aiaiaiaiaiaiaia porque me pegas_ digo sobándose el golpe _Mabui que haces aquí_

_Vengo a sanar a mis Pokemon, uhh veo que lo pervertido de tu padrino se te está pegando no Ero_Naruto _

_No me compares con el sabio pervertido_

_Que si_

_Que no _

_Que si_

_Que no _

_Que no_

_Que si _

_Que no_

_que no_

_DIGE QUE SI Y PUNTO FINAL_ grito a todo pulmón

_Bueno tienes razón pervertido_

_ESO TE CONVIEN….GANASTE ESTA MILTANK _

_Mira dejando de lado lo pervertido que eres ya atrapaste algo_

_Si atrape algo un Poliwag Miltank_ digo todavía con rencor

_Oye ya párale si era un broma_

_Si broma, tu que elegiste como inicial y atrapaste algo_

_Bueno mi inicial es un secreto espera a que lo sanen y si atrape un Caterpie y un Rattata_ con superioridad

_Dime que inicial elegiste_ rogo

_No , te aguantas la dudas para que sufras_

_Eres mala _

Después de esa curiosa escena nuestro Héroe se sentó a esperar a que sus Pokemon sanen y continuar con su aventura

 **Y BUENO ESTE CAPITULO FUE MAS DE RELLENO Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO EN LA ACTUALIZACION ESTABA SIN INSPIRACION LES PIDO PACIENSIA CON ESTO DEL ESTUDIO LAS COSAS ESTAN QUE ARDEN SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS**

 **A RESPONDER COMENTARIO**

 **KUROSAKI-KUN: NO SE UN ZORUA YA ES DEMASIADO , AUNQUE DARLE UN RIOLU SUENA TENTABLE YA QUE TENGO PENSADO QUE MUY ADELANTE YA CASI CO0N LAS OCHO MEDALLAS NARUTO PUEDA USAR AURA YA QUE ASH PUEDE USAR Y COMO SIEMPRE DICEN QUE LA HEREDO DEL PADRE AQUÍ PUEDAN AMBOS HEREDARLA DE DELIA Y CON UN RIOLU SERIA SU COMPAÑERO DE AURA.**

 **CCSakuraforever: O SI CREEME QUE SU ENTRENAMIENTO SERA DURO Y NO LOS HARE INVENSIBLE A LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULO , AUNQUE TENDRA ALGO DE VENTAJA YA QUE FUERON ENTRENADOS Y ESTAN A UN NIVEL ,MAYOR AL DE UN POKEMON INICIAL NORMAL.**

 **AHORA UN PREGUNTA QUIEREN QUE NARUTO TENGA COMO COMPAÑERA DE VIAJE A MABUI**

 **TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME DIJAN QUIEN SEA SU COMPAÑERO MASCULINO DE VIAJE , NO PUEDEN SER NI SHIKAMARU NI KIBA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridos lectores lo siento si esto no es un capitulo les seré sincero no me gusta como estoy haciendo la historia hay muchos fallos que les iré nombrando**

 **Pienso que a los Pokemon les di un nivel muy alto ya que prácticamente están ya en su próxima evolución y eso los aria poderosos desde el principio y obtendrán las primeras medallas fáciles cuando todo entrenador lo tiene difícil.**

 **No me gustan los Pokemon que le di, se preguntaran porque la razón es simple no cuadran con un personaje como los es nuestro rubio idiota preferido hubiese sido mejor darle algunos de los 3 iniciales originales y listo.**

 **Sin imaginación para continuar : me estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida y no sabía como continuar la historia**

 **No se alarmen no la voy a abandonar pienso reescribirla desde el principio con una mejor trama para su disfrute, van a tener que esperar un tiempo más o menos un mes en que publique y voy a ver si public el mismo día, no prometo nada de publicar más de uno el mismo día pero lo intentare**

 **Les aviso que estaré publicando próximamente un fic de Dragón Ball z , será un GokuXc18 Haci pacense por esa historia**


End file.
